


渎神（草稿版）

by ginnsjw



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 神父镜飞彩&唱诗班宝生永梦





	渎神（草稿版）

  1. 请有天主教信仰的千万不要进来。
  2. 本来按原剧集，M应该是自称用ore而永梦是boku以区分，但是实际写起来ore这个自称不管是说俺/老子/哥什么的都很奇怪，所以最后写出来只是语气有差别，属于故意设计的。
  3. 因为背景的变动，很多人的性格也是有所改变的。比如镜灰马在剧里是偏搞笑担当的存在，但是在这里丧偶独自承担教育幼子的责任背景下，性格表征就更偏向沉稳。在剧里也有所提及，镜飞彩是以父亲为目标努力的。

一

年轻的神父赤裸着上身跪在柔软的垫子上。

这是一间十分简洁的房间。一张书桌，一个木制的书架就占去了房间一小半位置。对着书架是一张不算大的折叠床，床倚着的墙上挂着一个很大的十字架，其下一尊受难耶稣摆在支架上，旁边是另一个清瘦的衣架，上面挂着神父的长袍。

这就是房子里全部稍微大件些的摆设了。

垫子就在受难耶稣像之前，中间是使用太多而永久下陷的凹痕。

神父拿起摆在手边的鞭子，毫不留情地抽在自己身上，他那因长年笼罩在长袍下而过分白皙的皮肉上立刻绽出触目惊心的红痕。

他垂下头忏悔。因为太专注而没有注意到半阖的门外一个少年偷窥的身影。

然后神父从垫子上站起，初时因为痛而动作有些迟缓，但是等站起来时已经恢复如常毫无滞涩。他把鞭子折好放回柜子里，拿起长袍套上，直到把领子最上面一粒扣子也扣上才不紧不慢地推开门走下回旋的楼梯。

他走路姿态极为优雅，脊背挺直如一柄出鞘的剑，能看出是从小受到严苛训练的成果。而且面上的表情称得上冷静，就像刚刚不过是上楼喝了一口水一样毫无异样——也只有被咬出轻微齿痕的下唇和微微濡湿的几缕黑发泄露出吞下所有疼痛维持这副仪态并不轻松。

唱诗班的少年少女们正唱到最后两个小节。

正是下午，光线穿过玫瑰花窗，斑驳地垂下，蒙在他神情冷淡的脸上，神父被光镀得像波提切利画里走出来的人一样柔和纯净，连那宛如冰雪的疏离也变得十分模糊，仿佛不会拒绝任何人的靠近。

神父有副漂亮的皮囊，这显而易见。

在他不知道的地方，那出彩得过分的容貌早成了来教堂的信徒们讨论的漩涡中心。不过即使他知道恐怕也会毫无兴趣。他看起来就像是对主以外的所有事物毫无兴趣的那种人，而且神父注定要孤独地守着主过一辈子苦行僧的生活。

他打量了一遍所有人，敏锐地察觉有一个人溜了，不在唱诗班之列。出于某种私人的原因，他仅仅是抿紧唇，却并没有刻意点出来。

训练结束了。

娃娃脸的少年是最后一节才出现的，低着头猫腰挤进人群，装模做样地跟着张了张嘴。领唱的修女老眼昏花并未察觉，但是神父看清了全部的动作。

少年抬头的时候正对上了他严厉的视线，对他心照不宣地一笑，接着跑向来接唱诗班少年少女们的家长——那其中有正在等候他的母亲。

神父冷淡地拨开人群朝教堂外走去。他告诉自己只不过是去买个晚饭，但不由自主地集中神从噪音中捕捉到了他们不算大声的聊天。

少年笑嘻嘻地说：“我今天挺认真的啊妈妈~飞彩哥哥在这监督我怎么可能不认真嘛，你知道我最崇拜他啦。”

很难说清是什么时候开始注意宝生永梦的，或许是因为他那张可爱无害的娃娃脸，或许是因为即便在总是热情地望着镜飞彩的唱诗班成员里，他也是目光最炽热的那一批。

他们实际上交集不多，总是宝生永梦在练习的时候远远地热切地注视着坐在座椅最后一排看书的他罢了。

但总是能看见，便也上了心。

宝生永梦喜欢笑，总是带着一种无辜的纯洁感，像个老好人的样子。因而朋友很多一点也不奇怪。从中二病过剩的檀黎斗到说谎成性的九条贵利矢都能收拾得服服帖帖。

不知道什么时候开始，那张对着别人笑却瞥着他的娃娃脸入他的梦了。

他浑身冷汗地从梦里惊醒，意识到自己并不愿意从这种全身麻痹的甜蜜里抽身。

镜飞彩不愿与任何人有过多纠葛，也不愿意自己的梦境里出现任何让他可能堕落进享乐的深渊的征兆。

他敏感地从中嗅到了危险的兆头。

从入神学院他就几乎没有尝过自我惩罚和忏悔的滋味，此时却坚决地翻出了闲置过久的鞭子，一鞭一鞭地惩罚自己，逼自己从那种令人眩晕的快乐里回到现实。

从那天起，这就成了一个隐蔽的仪式，从未被人发觉，亦从未断绝。

镜飞彩带着食之无味的全麦面包回到自己那狭小的房间时发现苍白的灯光已经亮了。

他还没吃晚饭。

路上经过父亲镜灰马的医院，他犹豫了片刻还是拐了进去。坐在急诊室外等待了大概一小时后，因为工作繁忙而总是缺乏时间陪伴他的中年人才迟迟地走出来，惊讶地发现他坐在外面等候。汗浸透了浅色的制服，他摘下口罩，对引以为傲的儿子露出了一个疲惫的笑容。

镜飞彩笔挺地站着，拎着那袋被捏得稍微有些变形的全麦面包，话噎在喉间，最后什么也没说出口。他注意到父亲鬓边混杂进了斑白的发丝。

镜灰马勉励了他几句，才喝下一口水，护士便来带着歉意地催促他去看一眼病人，于是他又匆匆赶去另一台紧急手术。

“你是我最大的骄傲，要成为一个优秀的神父啊。”

他的父亲如是说。

镜飞彩缓慢地踱着步往教堂走去，感到迷茫。

从小到大他以为自己会子承父业成为一个医生，悬壶济世救死扶伤。但是两年前母亲出车祸逝世后，父亲却皈依了宗教，更是一意孤行送他去了神学院。他的悟性确实很高，也深得神学院的院长信任，假期便来临近的教堂实习神父。

本来饿得腹痛，此刻饥饿感却仿佛突然消失了。

拖着脚步走进教堂，麻木地走上回旋的楼梯，走到门前才因里面的灯光迟钝地回神。

推开门之前他犹豫了一下，最可能的猜测是玛丽亚修女来这里找他有事，不过即便已经用了最大想象力，里面的人仍然超出了想象范围。

宝生永梦。

少年躺在神父那乏味的灰色床单上。

他换了一身衣服，不再是下午那套缀着华丽的蕾丝边的衣裤，而是简单的白色T恤和明亮的鹅黄色短裤。以这个姿势，一进门就能从他宽大的短裤裤腿深处看见部分的白色内裤。而露在外面就是一截白生生但肌肉线条流畅的腿，膝盖骨分明而纤细，随着晃腿的频率短暂地轻碰又分离。

镜飞彩觉得自己喉咙紧了紧，冷却的鞭痕又开始发烫。

他强迫自己扭过头面对着邻近床的受难耶稣像，但圣经的词句在他脑中开始变得支离破碎，要用全部自制力才能组成具有意义的意群。

“小爷特意来给你送我们家自己做的乳酪小蛋糕，可是你回来得好迟呀。”少年努努嘴用下巴指了指桌面，声音清亮。

果然在不大的书桌上有两小块乳酪蛋糕。

“谢谢，我不喜欢甜食。”镜飞彩无情地说。

他的确从小到大都没有吃过，为了恪守苦行。

这句话却仿佛正中少年下怀，他从床上一跃而起，露出一个笑容坐到镜飞彩桌旁的椅子上指了指乳酪蛋糕：“那我来帮飞彩哥哥吃掉吧，不过不要告诉我妈妈哦。”

镜飞彩默认了，然后从书架上抽出一本书，笔挺地无声站着开始晚读。

他的视线余光里宝生永梦像个小松鼠一样啃掉了乳酪蛋糕，嘴唇被舔得鲜红的样子让他心猿意马，以至于平时唯一作为娱乐的晚读也变得索然无味起来。

最后小半个的时候，少年劈手夺过他的书随意地扣在桌上，凑近笑道：“真的一口也不试试吗？飞彩哥哥。”

镜飞彩本欲摇头，但是又像被魇住般难以动弹。

他从未和人离得这么近过。

“那就是想咯。”宝生永梦说着自然地吃掉了最后一点。

一种短暂的被戏耍的愤怒涌上心头，随之又荡然无存——因为镜飞彩的脑子已经变得空空荡荡。少年柔软的嘴唇贴在他嘴唇上，舌尖撬开了他的齿关，递进来了最后一口乳酪蛋糕。他不熟悉的甜腻味道被渡进口腔，勾起麻木许久的食欲。

直到少年的嘴唇离开时，他还维持着呆滞的状态。

宝生永梦......似乎与他的想象是完全不同的人。

少年仿佛恶作剧得逞般笑得露出了一口白牙，但是依然有种令人痛恨的无辜：“那就再见啦飞彩哥哥，我妈妈叫带的东西已经带到了哦。”

在门口的时候他回了下头，莞尔一笑，舔了下嘴唇。

镜飞彩的颅内轰然炸开一朵烟花。

宝生永梦第二天趁唱诗班的休息时间再次顺着回旋的楼梯敲开他的门时他已经有了某种预感。

镜飞彩察觉自己变得像是被水妖所惑的牧神，日日在睡梦里徜徉潮湿的水边期待倩影再现。

但欲望于神职人员是一种腐蚀的毒药，是不被允许的。尤其对同性的欲望，是罪恶。

于是自从名为宝生永梦的少年加入唱诗班以来他身上的鞭痕也就一直陆陆续续地存在，鲜有彻底恢复的时候。

可是忏悔并没有什么作用，勾起欲望的主体还是夜夜入梦来，带来他本应最躁动的青春期都没有过的悸动，让他每日醒来不得不面对蓬勃的欲望，最后再一次跪在那张深深凹陷下去的软垫上鞭挞自己。

他几乎要对疼痛上瘾了，似乎唯有不停地摧残自己才能不堕落进某种深渊。

宝生永梦与之前有些不同，飞快地看了他一眼又垂下眼睫，显得安静而乖巧。如果说昨晚他身上闪着堕落的诱人光彩，而今就如一只羔羊一样温驯而纯洁。唱诗班少年那繁复的暗扣白色衬衫被老老实实扣紧到最上面一粒扣子，黑色短裤服帖地贴着他纤细的腿。

“镜神父，妈妈叫我来找您问下是否有时间——愿意每晚辅导我一会儿。她说您是个天才，要我向您多学习。”他轻声说，嗓音孱弱而悦耳，黑色的睫毛微微颤动，恍若不安。

在理解语意前，镜飞彩却首先被那句疏远的“镜神父”冲昏了头脑。

肮脏的愤怒从他惯来平静的面壳下冲开一条裂缝。他上前一步抓紧宝生永梦的领子，眼睁睁看见那规整的衣服上被他自己用力捏出了褶皱。他明白自己此刻一定难看得一如某个弃妇，但无法从宝生永梦昨天才挑逗自己让他无法平静今天就用敬称不着痕迹地划清界限的事实里缓过来。

“镜...神...神父？”

少年惊慌了一下，抬起眼看他，脸上微微泛起红晕，不知是被领子勒得快要窒息还是因为离镜飞彩太近而羞涩。

那是一双与昨天截然不同的单纯的眼眸。

镜飞彩松开手，往后踉跄了几步，一时想不通哪里出了差错。

是宝生永梦演技太好还是他的记忆出了问题？

镜飞彩停在原地呆滞了几秒，整理了一下自己的长袍，恢复成平时的样子，然后平淡地点头说：“抱歉刚刚有些失礼。我同意了，顺便替我感谢您母亲昨天送来的乳酪蛋糕。”

宝生永梦闻言却如遭雷击般地猛地瞪大眼看着他，欲言又止地站了片刻，才又无力地微微低下头推开门。

镜飞彩随即关上门。等到脚步声响起，他才忍不住微微开了一条缝，看着宝生永梦的背影。

少年难得毫无精力的样子，头垂得很低，一只手攥得死紧成拳垂在腿边，像受了极大打击。不稳地走下楼，他蜷缩在楼梯下面呆坐了一会儿，像是被遗弃的奶狗。

镜飞彩一度担心他会仰头，就会看见自己控制不住如同个窥伺狂般舍不得移开视线的样子。但是宝生永梦没有仰头亦没有回头地往前厅走去。

晚上少年果然来了。

他脸色灰败，在房门前犹犹豫豫半晌不敢叩门。

镜飞彩在楼梯下笔直地站着，仰头看了许久，宝生永梦却丝毫没有察觉，直到镜飞彩出声喊他名字才如梦初醒，漾出几分喜悦之色。

“镜神父。”宝生永梦想迎上来又硬生生地刹住脚步，规矩地一手捏住圣经，一手握紧自己的另一只手腕。或许是太过紧张，他的手腕被自己握的微微发红。

宝生永梦对镜飞彩的称呼又燃起了他脑中的引线。有了上午的前例，这次镜飞彩并未太失态，但心冷冷地坠下去。他的灵魂仿佛脱离了肉体，浮在半空嘲弄他的虚伪：不满这种忽近忽远的关系，不满自己的情绪被人牵引在手里，却又无可奈何，还要假作平静地为人讲学。

镜飞彩没有打开苍白的顶灯，而是开了那盏小小的台灯。

昏黄的灯光亮了起来，照亮了一方书桌。他们俩挨着坐下。镜飞彩依然是背脊挺直，与宝生永梦的胳膊严格地隔了一掌距离。

宝生永梦听着他一行行对着书讲解，心不在焉地只是看着镜飞彩的侧脸。

年轻的神父与他年纪相差无几，但已经在实习神父一职了，而且得到了镇上几乎所有信徒的认可——他不仅是个天才，博闻广识，而且容貌昳丽。如果说哪里不好，就是一天到晚总板板正正的样子，太过于冷淡，对人总拒之千里。

但是因为是镜飞彩神父，所以这种冷淡也就可以原谅了，甚至好像本该如此一样理所当然。即使他唇峰明显的薄唇在无情地吐出疏离的字句时也那么吸引人。

神父终于发现宝生永梦在走神了，从进房间到现在第一次正眼看向少年。

少年穿着白色短袖和长裤，定定地看着他，没有闪避开眼神。

“镜神父很讨厌我吗？”他清澈的眼睛里是一种显而易见的失落，丰润的嘴唇被咬得湿润泛红，手又攥成了拳，像某种委屈而急待安抚的小动物。

一瞬间镜飞彩很想抓着他的衣领指责他主动的引诱和如今撇开两清假装一无所知的姿态，但强行按捺住，没有起伏地说：“并不。”

他太骄傲了，以至于连揭穿也不屑出口。

宝生永梦看出来这是一个口是心非的答案了，睫毛颤了颤，挤出一个难看的笑容，有一个瞬间镜飞彩觉得他下定决心想说出什么事情，但随着肩膀颓然地塌下去又放弃了。

二

之后镜飞彩与宝生永梦除了夜晚承诺的辅导便毫无交集。在夜晚昏黄的光下他们坐的端端正正相隔甚远。在唱诗班来训练的时候，他绞尽脑汁找了各种理由避开。

半个月后他因为不得不回来拿一本圣经给新的信徒而匆匆临时赶回教堂，正撞上唱诗班的训练。

少年不像往常一样认认真真，小幅度地扭头和旁边的九条贵利矢聊天。注意到镜飞彩一愣后勾唇一笑，死死盯着他然后歪头在九条贵利矢耳边说了句什么，他皮肤黝黑健康的朋友抬手撞了一下宝生永梦的腰，偷看着镜飞彩抿嘴憋笑。

宝生永梦看见了他，正如他总能莫名其妙地从一群衣着一样的少年少女里下意识地一眼看见娃娃脸的少年的全部动作。

镜飞彩恨自己的习惯，收回视线，面无表情地绕过前厅走上楼梯。

他清晰地听见后面传来宝生永梦的声音：“玛丽亚姐姐，我想去上厕所！”

......玛丽亚修女头发都已经发白了。

果然心花怒放的玛丽亚修女应该是放了宝生永梦。镜飞彩站在最上一级台阶上，忍不住还是回了头，果不其然地看见少年仰起脸对他露出笑容。

“有事吗？”他努力让自己的语气显得比平时还要冷漠，但心底闪过一阵窃喜。不应当出现的期待像没放稳的一杯水在他心里晃来晃去，满杯的喜悦溅得到处都是。

“飞彩真是口是心非啊。”少年几步窜上来，并没有被冷漠吓退。

镜飞彩一时想阻止他过分亲密放肆的称呼，话到嘴边又咽了下去。

衣服的扣子扣得乱七八糟，足足开了三颗，露出引人遐想的光洁白皙的锁骨；下摆塞了一半进黑色的裤子，一半露在外面，在活动间可窥见一小截瘦削而窄的腰。

“很在意吧，为什么前一天吻了飞彩，但是第二天就若无其事仿佛失忆了呢？”少年微微踮脚贴上来舔了一口他鼻粱侧翼的两颗痣。

镜飞彩浑身一僵，后知后觉地因为被戳穿心事而恼怒地皱起眉。与心思被窥破的慌乱相比，少年突如其来扰乱他心跳的动作的原因都可以先搁置一边了。

“我并不在意这些。”镜飞彩推开他，强硬地宣言，不知道是为了说服宝生永梦还是说服自己。

“宝生永梦有两半哦。不过那个胆小鬼，明明偷偷看了这么久也不敢做任何事情，所以我就做了我们都想做的事情罢了。明明飞彩也会看我不是吗？飞彩也喜欢我们不是吗？”宝生永梦似乎被推开这件事颇为不满，撇了撇嘴随着镜飞彩挤进他的狭小领地。

“两半？”镜飞彩迟钝地抓住重点：“人格分裂？”

一下子各种违和的细节突然汇到一起，从一团乱麻里找出了线头。

“BINGO!”少年笑了一下抓住镜飞彩的手腕撒娇道：“差不多了吧，这么久了也该原谅我们了吧。我可没骗你，他也真的不知道我给你送了蛋糕。我还是和他聊天猜到的。另一个我最近好像自闭了，说你讨厌我们了。”

镜飞彩从巨大的冲击里回过神来才想起来回来的目的，抓起圣经和因为他软化的的态度蹦蹦跳跳的少年一起下楼到前厅。

宝生永梦的朋友九条贵利矢和这一面的宝生永梦倒有八成的相近，顽劣不堪得让人头疼。看见宝生永梦拽着镜飞彩的衣袖笑容灿烂地出来，贵利矢挤了挤眼大声笑道：“宝生永梦！你是去找镜神父一起上厕所吗？”

这下所有人都笑了起来。

镜飞彩心脏猛地一颤，没有笑。

他意识到自己尤其陷入了巨大的麻烦中：宝生永梦的快乐太过于张扬，太容易看穿。但两个男孩是没有这种炫耀爱情的权利的，而只能像株阴生植物一样，躲在阴影里旺盛生长，否则就会被神的光辉耀至枯萎。

镜飞彩的手握起来又慢慢地松开了——他发现自己舍不得挣开宝生永梦缠在他衣袖上的手。

夜色很快又降临了，今天与之前一星期的每一天都不同，宝生永梦下午的话在他心里回荡，宛如一颗石子落水，尽管已经沉于水下，扩散的涟漪还是绵延不断。

“飞彩哥哥。”

宝生永梦轻轻地推开一点点门，从缝里探出头小心地看他。尽管喊他的称呼十分自然亲昵，但是说完莫名其妙地害羞起来冲他一笑，露出一口不算极为整齐的白牙。

这莫非又是另一面的宝生永梦？镜飞彩感觉到了困惑。

“我可以这么喊你吗？”轻手轻脚摸进来，白衬衫和黑色的柔软长裤衬托得宝生永梦可爱而乖巧。像小动物一样湿润胆怯的眼神让镜飞彩确定了是那半如同羔羊般柔软的宝生永梦。

镜飞彩没注意到自己是这个星期第一次以这种温和的眼神注视宝生永梦。

宝生永梦受到鼓励一样坐在他旁边，把椅子挪得离镜飞彩很近，远小于之前宽大的安全距离。

镜飞彩没有阻拦他。

在宝生永梦一如既往地走神偷偷看着他的时候，他心知肚明，维持着冷淡的表情，但清楚地知道自己心里本来枯死的原罪种子又开始发芽，肆无忌惮地成长，盘根错节地占据了他的脑子。

“我想学另外一个东西可以吗？”

镜飞彩正讲到日本史的第三十面第七行，声音戛然而止。

他疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“教我接吻可以吗？飞彩老师。”

刻意放慢的称呼带着调笑的意味闯入耳朵，就像另一面的宝生永梦附体。

下一秒，宝生永梦带着少年人的体温贴上来，小心地抓着他的肩膀，整个人压在他身上，柔软的嘴唇覆盖着他的嘴唇，黑色眼瞳深处闪烁着强行压抑住的不安。

很甜。

或许上次不是单纯因为乳酪蛋糕才那么甜的。

镜飞彩明白自己如果现在推开宝生永梦，或许还有回旋余地，他依然可以问心无愧地做一个合格的神父，假装他长久的禁欲苦行生活仍然完美无瑕地延续着。

堕入深渊吧。有个声音在他耳边说。他仔细听，却只听见他们唇齿交缠的声音，宝生永梦因为呼吸困难而气喘吁吁地抵着他的胸膛稍微直起身。唇离开了彼此，津液却还藕断丝连。宝生永梦的嘴唇因为湿润而显得血气蓬勃，马上又欲求不满般再次贴过来。

“永梦。”他在喘息的间隙囫囵地喃喃了一声少年的名字，然后不耐地抓着少年柔软的头发继续深吻，就好像无论亲吻多少次都无法从中满足。

宝生永梦的身子软软地滑下去，被他一把捞住搂到自己怀里。

已经没有回旋余地了。

越过永梦他看见墙边的受难耶稣像。

主啊，请原谅我吧。

他在心里念着。

这个念头随之湮灭在翻涌上来的情欲之中。

不知道什么时候宝生永梦伏在他胯间的，也不知道什么时候他工工整整的黑袍散开的。

宝生永梦抚摸过那些仍然肿胀的鞭痕，比任何一次装模做样的祷告都要虔诚。

尽管他不知道这是镜飞彩对因他悸动的忏悔。

镜飞彩并不信任何神，此时不禁在勃发的欲望里昏昏沉沉地想到，如果神是为了给人带来幸福，却又为何要求人唯有以规避日常里的幸福完成严苛的苦行度日方能抵达幸福。如果堕落带来的是这样的快乐，哪怕贪欢一刻代价是之后永远失去，也比永远在干涸的欲望里步行来得值得。

难怪自己从来不敢放纵。因为也早就料到，倘若一个人被日光照亮过一次，就难以再心甘情愿地在黑暗里行走。

永梦笨拙地吞吐着他的性器，红润的舌尖绕着他逐渐勃起的茎柱一点点往上，努力地把他粗壮的阴茎吞进喉间。他控制不住有些粗暴地抓住宝生永梦的有些长的黑发，那些头发柔软缱绻地漏过他的指缝，亦如唇舌的缠绵。

他失控地在永梦温热的口腔里摩擦，犹如发狂的兽类，一直到永梦眼眶发红，生理性的泪水溢出来，涎液延着漂亮紧绷的下颌线滑下修长的脖颈才如梦初醒地拔出来。永梦咳了几声，失神地仍微微张着嘴，露出一点鲜红的舌尖。

飞彩微微支起身子，一把勾住永梦的脖子把他勾下来，两个人紧紧抱在一起瘫在地上。

永梦的身体出乎意料地柔韧，猝不及防地被拉到镜飞彩怀里，仍如刚刚骑在他身上一般与他胯骨相贴。

镜飞彩的所有生理知识来源于教材。他只是习惯性地所有书都读。凭着超绝的记忆力他想起来了记忆深处被列入禁忌的淫秽部分的知识，箍住永梦堪称盈盈一握的腰，一手顺着凹陷的腰窝和突出的脊椎线条滑进柔软的臀丘之间。

永梦的腰正如每个青春期好动的男生的腰，毫无赘肉，薄而窄得仿佛可以一手摧折。

“等下，飞彩哥哥。”永梦平时算得上清亮的声音被欲望熏得沙哑：“手。”

飞彩不明就理地被永梦捉住那只手，抬到他发烫的脸面前。

永梦舔舐他修长而骨节分明的手指就像另一场性交。一直到他的手被唾液完全沾湿，永梦把脸埋进他光裸的胸膛，闷声让他继续。

莫名其妙柔软的心情在胸腔晕开。

被润湿的手指轻易地分开了柔韧的臀瓣，挤进了狭小的甬道。飞彩逐渐增加了手指根数，一直到甬道被扩张充分。他们侧过身依然躺在地上，镜飞彩一手握住他骨骼分明的脚踝，抬起他的一条腿。永梦修长的腿被拉得笔直，在膝盖处的肌肉线条绷得格外鲜明。飞彩扶着阴茎慢慢地进入，初始有些艰涩，最后终于进入完全。他的阴茎撑得肠壁的褶皱都被迫展开完全，柔软的内壁收缩着谄媚地包裹着亟待满足的欲望。

飞彩试探性地动了动，听见小声的呜咽。他调整着插入的位置，观察着永梦的表情，反反复复的抽插里永梦呼吸困难般地紧闭着眼，睫毛战栗如一小簇风里的花叶。直到擦过某点时，永梦猛地睁开眼，泛红的双眼失神地垂下一颗泪珠，张大嘴发出了一声无声的惊叫。

他的喘息声被一个吻封缄。

随后的进攻如和着摇滚乐的狂风骤雨，他们不知不觉地又换了姿势，永梦大张着双腿被压在单薄的胸前，腿微微颤抖，流畅的肌肉形状被绷得极为清晰，细腻的皮肤上被掐出好几块青紫的指痕。

属于神父的外套被随便地扯下来垫在他们之下当作废弃的地毯，显得这一幕更为堕落。

他的内衫被永梦扯掉了扣子，大开着被他们的体液玷污；精瘦的肌肉分明的腹部溅着不知属于谁的精液，混合着仍然在滴落的汗液，一片泥泞。更为泥泞的是他阴茎仍停留的甬道，被肏到烂熟得泛红，随着抽插带出夹在里面的精液，软肉微微翻出。

永梦在他身下直直地透过他的脸失神地看着天花板，如同被榨到汁水四溢的一只蜜桃。但即便是从里到外从头到脚沾满了情爱的痕迹，那张脸依然让人感觉纯洁得如同羔羊。

他的祭品，他的色欲，他的原罪。

三

漫长的贤者时间后两个人才迟迟地想起来看时间。

太晚了，而且以这个状态想要回宝生家而不被发现刚才的放纵显然有些困难。

宝生永梦光裸地瘫在他的床上拿着手机和妈妈商量，腿自然地沿床沿垂下晃着，趾尖擦过被污染得不堪入目的地面。他整个人仍然湿漉漉的，白皙的肤色和瘫在床上垫着的黑色外套形成了鲜明的对白，叉开的修长的腿中被肏开的甬道仍然保持着被撑开的形状，往外缓缓滑出白色的液体。

镜飞彩还在不应期，但是心里闪过痒意。

对着宝生永梦，色欲就如影随形，就像这种吸引本该如此泥泞堕落，也只有在加上性后才能完整。

“......神父讲的太有意思了我忘了时间......啊没事的，镜神父会照顾我的。诶，因为叫我多向神父学习不是吗？一不小心就......我住在神父旁边受他教诲不好吗？......嗯嗯，我知道了，晚安。”

不知是否是他的错觉，此时永梦说话的语气像极了他另一面的小恶魔。

挂上电话，他的色欲小魔头从床上弹起来一瘸一拐地撞进他怀里。镜飞彩顺势搂紧，宛如上乘绸缎的年轻肌肤就这样毫无抵抗地躺在他掌下。他对上永梦微微睁大带着笑意的眼睛——还是无辜而带着痴迷的，如同全心全意供奉给他的羔羊。

果然是错觉吧。

镜飞彩随手扯出一件新的外套包裹住赤裸的宝生永梦，抱着他慢慢地沿着楼梯走下去。

正对他房门的墙高处有一扇花型的镂空，月光透过在地上落下一个一样形状的光影。

他停下脚步，看了一眼那道轻飘飘落在地面上的光。这是第一次他注意到这朵在夜里飘零在地的花——他一般早早洗漱完之后便在房间里晚读，全然留意不到外面的事物。

他意识到从刚刚那场放肆的颠云覆雨后一切都将不一样了。

到浴池要经过玛丽亚修女的房间，他轻手轻脚地抱着永梦，但是永梦从他的外套里露出的一截雪白的小腿还是碰到了门发出了不小的一声声音。

镜飞彩带着他一闪身在凸起的柱子的阴影里屏气藏着。

老迈的修女过了半分钟揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地拉开门张望，自然只看见一大片模糊的黑暗。她是镜飞彩认识的最虔诚的信徒，即使是入睡时也严谨地遵从教规，不论冬夏都裹得严严实实。

“风吗......”她自语道，然后阖上门，这次拴紧了锁。

他们松了一口气，镜飞彩发现宝生永梦看着他如同被施了定身咒。

“飞彩，这是我第一次看见你笑。”

镜飞彩愣了一下，摸了一把自己的脸，果然摸到肌肉提起的痕迹。

“我想要一直让飞彩露出笑容。”少年郑重地说。

这是镜飞彩不算长的人生中第一次听到这样的话，一种强烈的悸动贯穿了他。他知道为了这一句话，如果不得不，他愿付出沉重的代价。

就算这是一句天真的许诺，一个兑现不了的海市蜃楼。

镜灰马是在连轴了好几天后才得以找到一天喘息的机会。

两年前起他就以工作麻痹自己，假装工作就是自己的爱人。

自从母亲去世后，镜飞彩就比之从前更为沉默寡言。本身孤独就是天才的宿命，痛失挚爱亲人的天才之孤独就更难以比拟。

那一天在变形的遗体面前，镜灰马感到了生死无常。接到警察的电话时他刚想走，却被一台紧急手术绊住了脚步。在做手术期间他一度拿不稳手术刀，感觉泪水无情地滑出眼眶。

后来他才知道，就是这么巧，那偏偏是导致车祸的司机。

送遗体去殡仪馆那天镜飞彩从学校被他接走，见到他的飞彩本来甚至难得地露出了柔和的微笑，但随即从他身上的麻痹的死气沉沉的气息嗅到了不对劲，迅速地沉默，以死寂与他相对。

从送到殡仪馆到之后火化镜飞彩都没有哭，反而让他在悲凉之余觉得也理所应当：从小镜飞彩就少有落泪的时候，就像哭泣违背了他的骄傲，是个不应该出现在他的生命里的动作。

直到第二天他在睡梦里听见声音，彼时还未天亮，他蹑手蹑脚地摸黑拉开一条门缝，看见穿戴整齐的年少的镜飞彩独自坐在空荡荡的桌前伏着哭泣。

他第一次直面儿子的脆弱，觉得如此陌生。

镜灰马的信仰亦是从这之后改变的。

他明白镜飞彩一心想成为医生，但有时候医生能做的事情颇为有限。医院是世界上任何地方面对生与死的前线地带。

倒不如......为什么不信仰神呢？如果他是个蒙昧的人，如果他能全心全意地信仰神明，他也能欺骗自己未来的某天会飞升天堂与妻子相见。而不是如今毫无希望地与工作相伴。

于是他改变了主意，把镜飞彩送到了神学院。

比起未尝可知能否救回多少人命总是要与生死赛跑的医生，他宁愿镜飞彩就那么成为一名神父，把信仰带给别人，让人们从无望的痛苦里解脱。

但也许他错了。

镜飞彩这两年变得更削瘦，漆黑的长外套穿在身上空空荡荡。

比起以前，连眼神里的光也熄灭了，仅仅不言地站在那就给人难以接近的距离感。也罕见笑容。

几乎在想清楚要去找镜飞彩说什么之前他已经朝着教堂走去了，问了上了年纪的修女后他来到了那间孤寂的房间门口。在上楼梯时他注意到一抔月光透过楼梯的空隙落在最下面的地面，留下一朵割裂的花。

房门陈旧，但门闩和铰链都簇新，明显是才换的。

他小心地半推开门，发现一个陌生的少年靠墙坐在床上，腿上摊开一本书却完全没翻，噙着笑望着镜飞彩的背影。而他的儿子背对着他站在书架前举着一本书。陌生的少年穿着一件清爽的白衬衫，领口扣的规规矩矩。一张无害而讨人喜欢的娃娃脸腮边还有婴儿肥，仿佛随时会露出柔软灿烂的笑意。

少年敏锐地发现他了，但没有出声提醒镜飞彩，而是从床上跳下地，抱住飞彩的腰小声贴在他耳边说了几句话，露出一个灿烂的邀功笑容。镜飞彩偏过头自然地揉了揉少年的头发，在他额上熟练地落下一吻。

就像这样的反应理所当然，发生过无数遍一样。

镜灰马是第一次看见镜飞彩和一个人这么亲近，愕然地呆在原地，几乎是慌乱地把门合上。

他下意识地压住了声音，就好像冥冥中预感到了如果此刻出声打破这一切将会发生不幸的事情。

在合上的最后一刻，他好像看见那个陌生少年回头对他一笑。

唱诗班表演的周六里，镜灰马不被期待地出现在了教堂。

飞彩坐在最后一排看书，间或抬一抬头看一下唱诗班。

镜灰马无声地走进来，坐在镜飞彩旁边。

他们好像已经很久没有这样坐下来聊天了，以至于镜飞彩看见他坐在他旁边，不适应地调整了一下坐姿。然后下一秒，镜飞彩眼里的惊喜因为他的开头而熄灭了。

“我昨天来找你了。”

镜飞彩皱了皱眉，把书合上放在旁边的椅子上，用一种冷静的仿佛已经预知到他接下来要说的话的表情看着他，沉默里透着一种顽固。

“我看见了一个......少年。你们。”镜灰马从来没觉得组织措辞是如此困难，尤其是对引以为傲的天才儿子，但是这一天终究还是发生了。

“我的恋人。”出乎他的意料，镜飞彩平淡地承认了，就像说出的话不是大逆不道之言，而是圣经里记忆过千万遍的句子。

“飞彩！”镜灰马控制不住地提高了声音，接着因为玛丽亚修女惊诧的回头而反应过来，压低了声音几乎是卑微地恳求道：“你知道的，这是不被允许的。你不想进监狱吧？至少你不想那个男孩进去吧？虽然我懂现在正是这样的年纪，但想想圣经，想想院长是如何教育你的。更不要提......那是个男孩了。这是肮脏的——”

“这不是肮脏的。”镜飞彩有点暴躁地截断他的话，眉头紧锁地往唱诗班飞快地瞥了一眼，果不其然看见宝生永梦唇角噙着笑盯着他，十足地心不在焉。他忽然觉得心上涌过热流，强自按捺住焦虑低声说：“我们回房间说。

于是镜灰马随着他走过唱诗班，再次攀上那个弯弯绕绕的楼梯，推开了陈旧的门。

他这次才看清屋内的摆置，简朴而缺少人情味。但昨天他并没有感觉到这一点，或许是因为当时另外一个人的存在。

这间房间只有书架对面的墙上有扇窗，但是透进的光仍然寥寥，如果不开灯就笼罩在冰冷暗淡的氛围里。

镜飞彩显然十分习惯，并不觉得有任何不适，笔直地坐下，并示意他坐在唯二两把椅子的另一张上，客气而疏离。

这让镜灰马想起昨天昏黄光线里搂过陌生人落下一吻的镜飞彩，还更像个这个年纪的少年。

没有声情并茂的演讲，镜飞彩平静地说不会放弃的神态像极了那天在凌晨哭到嘶哑而等到天亮又遮掩好了破碎做出的若无其事——是一种在泥沼里挣扎完毕后的坦然：他确定了这个事实，之后再也不会背弃它了。

“我没有一刻曾感觉到神的幸福，但在堕落的爱恋里，我感到了属于我的幸福。”

他迷惑了：他希望他的儿子快乐，但唯一使得他的儿子快乐的途径是如此罪恶，是对神的背叛。他希望神给予飞彩幸福，但神似乎就是飞彩的幸福最大的阻碍。

镜灰马听见终于年轻的神圣歌声停止，散作一团属于红尘的嘈杂，他的心就像这团嘈杂，像乱麻。镜飞彩今年未超过二十，在他印象里从未做过任何稍微越轨逾矩的事情，理性克制而传统，就像一个绝对不会出任何错的机器人。

只有很短暂的时候，譬如两年前的那天，譬如昨天，从完美的外壳里露出了像普通人一样的镜飞彩的部分。

但是这样是不对的，我的儿子不应该和一个男孩相爱，然后前途尽毁。

镜灰马旋即又捡回了自己的立场。

他狼狈地掷下他所想到的唯一可以影响镜飞彩的狠话，然后沉重地离开了这件简陋冰冷的房间。

日前只有一面之缘的陌生少年就站在将在深夜被月光勾勒出的花的花心位置，穿着纯白的荷叶边衣袖的衬衫，仰着头与他撞上了视线。

镜飞彩的告别就像是从叶子上抖落一颗露珠一样无声无息。

宝生永梦那天站在楼梯底下，就像预感到了什么一样，突然失去了上楼的勇气。

等到晚上再去教堂的时候，镜飞彩已然离开。

玛丽亚修女带着他再次走上了他偷偷爬过无数次的楼梯，低声抱怨着：“这么乖这么聪明一个孩子，为什么走的时候也来不及好好打声招呼就离开了呢？他父亲还说他以后不再读神学院了，真是可惜。哦对了，他给你留了一封信。”

推开门，屋内仍然简朴而整洁，只是那个受难基督的石膏像已经不在了。他坐在神父冰冷的床上，展开搁置在书桌上的信。

两鬓已经开始泛白的老修女下了楼，留下他一个人面对少了主人而更显空荡的房间。

信里面只有寥寥数语，信纸被泅湿了好几块而不复平整。

永梦捏着信纸倒在并不柔软的床上，感觉泪水不受控制地沿着眼角滑了出去，濡湿了灰色的被单。

就这样倒在这里，似乎还能感觉到另外一个人的热度，能看见他起身坐在书桌前颤抖着手给他留下信笺落下的热泪和捧出的滚烫的真心。

镜飞彩说：“抱歉，除却离开我别无选择。但请相信，我的心已经被你占据，纵然是神也改变不了这一点。我并不祈求奇迹的发生，因为遇见你已经是最大的奇迹。”

八年后。

漂亮的小护士兴高采烈地冲进天才外科医生的办公室：“有个新人来实习哦。”

“我没兴趣带任何新人。”

天才外科医生从纸袋里掏出一快乳酪蛋糕，高举起刀，迅速而利落地切成了几小块。

“飞彩前辈！”

一个清亮的声音传来，然而人还没跑到就平地摔在了地上。

镜飞彩皱着眉毛看着青年红蓝格子的VANS高帮，感觉到这种冒失有某种熟悉的感觉。

“好久不见——”青年从地上爬起来，揉了揉撞得有点发红的鼻尖扁了扁嘴。

“天呐原来飞彩医生也会笑！”

假野明日那捂着嘴，但是清楚的声音还是贯穿了整层楼。

还没送进嘴的乳酪蛋糕被某个人截了胡，然后一切就像某个故事的重演一样，甜味在两人的口腔中完成了一个交换。

“好想你啊。”

“作为研修医，你要走的路还远呢。以后......跟我好好学吧。”镜飞彩没有回答这个近乎告白的炙热句子，但摸了一把宝生永梦柔软的似乎边长了一点的头发，勾了勾唇角。

奇迹是会发生的。那却不是由神明赐给我们的，而是通过人的努力带来的。

它或许还会再发生在我们生命中。只要我们拥有足够坚定的爱，足够克服阻挠的毅力。

一天前。

院长办公室。

镜灰马烦躁地屈起手指，一下一下地叩着办公桌。

研修医的档案正放在桌面上，照片上的年轻人笑容灿烂，让人生不起反感。

他最后无奈地塌下肩膀摇了摇头，没有把这份档案挑出来，而是拿起电话道：“Poppy吗？过来领一下这份档案......对，交给飞彩。”


End file.
